Goku's School of Martial Arts
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: the z-figters move to new york. Goku and vegeta open up a martial arts school, who will they meet, who will they defeat, the turtles have surpassed their master, splinter, set after the defeat of Buu, and the assumed death of the Shreeder


Things have changed since the defeat of Majin-Buu. A-lot has happened in the three years the z-fighters assumed he was dead. Goku, Vegeta, and their families moved to New York city, where Goku opened a Martial-Arts school. Things are different in Brooklyn. There are some humans, but there are also other creatures. Rats, turtles, and other humanoid animals walk among theses streets. Now, Goku and Vegeta are adding saiyans to that weirdness.

The turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo have all reached the martial arts belt of red. Splinter, their father has spoken to them.

Splinter: I am proud of you all my sons, you have proven to me that you are very skillful warriors, and that with great power comes great responsibility, humility, and being humble, because all though you may have skills, there is always someone better waiting to defeat you. This is why I have enrolled you four in a martial-arts school where I feel as if you can learn even more, I feel as though I have taught you everything I know, you have surpassed me, there is nothing more that I can teach you, but others can. I have faith in you my sons, be true warriors. In the lair, where only the turtles are.

Leonardo: I, we, the turtles, shall honor your sayings master-splinter, we shall indeed, become the true warriors you need us to be. So with-that the turtles headed out to find the martial-arts school known as Super-skills. When they found it they met their instructor. A tall-man introduced himself as Goku and extended his hand. Leonardo was the first to shake it: hi, I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Goku invited them in and introduced them to his family. This is my grand-daughter Pan.

Pan to Donatello: don't try to outshine me.

Donatello gulps: don't worry we won't. Pan was already a green belt and the star-pupil. Goku continued to introduce the turtles: this is my son Goten, he's a good fighter, but he's kinda lazy at times.

Goten: dad. Hi, nice to meet you. Michelangelo responded by shaking his hand. Then, Goku introduced them to Gohan, chi-chi, and Bulma, and finally Trunks. Goku: this is my family friend, Vegeta and Bulma's son, and Goten's best friend Trunks. He's a true warrior, but has the same slack attitude as Goten.

Trunks: Goku. Sup turtles.

Turtles: sup.

Trunks then told Ralph and Mickey the whole story from when Goku fought Tien to the defeat of Majin-Buu.

Michelangelo: cool

Raphael: that's an understatement. AAAWESOME. Goku escorted Leonardo and Donatello to the locker-room and passed them their new gi's. Goku left the room, then conversation began.

Leonardo: hey, Donny, in all respect, I'm not trying to be offensive, but I don't think Goku not a human.

Gohan walks into the room. Talk stops for 5 minutes while Gohan switches into his gi from his nerd outfit. Gohan: well, your right for your thinking, Leonardo.

Leo and Donny: huh.

Gohan: oh, I'm sorry, you guys don't know what I mean? Leo and Donny shook their heads.

Gohan: oh, I'll tell you then. When I was walking in, I overheard your conversation, and Goku, my dad is not human.

Donatello: I had a hunch.

Leonardo: see, I could sense it, but how.

Gohan: although, originally unknown, my dad, and Vegeta, are of a vital-warrior race called saiyans. My dad and friends didn't know as a kid, but eventually found out later, when my uncle, Raditz came to earth, kidnapped me, and threatened to annihilate the human race. After his defeat at the hands of my dad, who sacrificed his life, and my former mentor, the Nemekian, and our close friend Piccolo, he revealed that two stronger saiyans named Vegeta and Nappa would arrive in a year. So Piccolo trained me how to fight, and the others trained as well, while my father trained in the afterlife. Then, the following year, we wished my dad back to life with the DragonBalls. We attempted to hold them off until he got there, but with not much luck. Krillin and myself were badly injured, and our friends Piccolo, Kami, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all died in battle. My dad arrived to defeat them. He defeated Nappa and caused Vegeta to kill him.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or TMNT all respective rights are to the owners of such fine works, however I do own the storyline and if anyone steals I'm suing


End file.
